Dealings
by HimeCharlie
Summary: AU. Ichiruki with many other pairings. See the whole Bleach gang in high school and how they deal with the drama and turmoil.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Ok everyone, this story is AU. There will be many couples including yaoi, so if you don't like then I suggest you skip those parts. The couples will develop as the story goes, so be patient. Each character that is named in the story is from Bleach. I dislike names with no faces. The characters are either from the manga, anime or both. The rating is M because there might be some mature scenes later in the story. Hope you enjoy. Please review.

--

Dealings

"Good Morning my son!"

"What the hell old man. You don't wake up your son by kicking him in the head."

"Nonsense Ichigo. I'm only training you to become a manly man." Isshin replied just before taking a leap at Ichigo whom dodge expertly causing for Isshin to slam face first against the wall of Ichigo's room.

"Hey old man leave Ichigo alone or else we'll be late for our first day back at school."

"Now now Kaien, no need to get jealous, daddy loves you too." The enthusiastic father hopped to his oldest child and gave him a tight bear hug.

"Damn it geezer. Let me go." Kaien struggled out of the death grip that his father had on him.

"Can't this family act normal."

"What do you mean Ichigo?" Isshin finally released Kaien, who took a deep breath to stabilize his breathing.

"What the hell do you think I mean old man. First there's you who tries to attack your own children at every god given minute. Then there's our cousins, Kukaku, the pyromaniac, Grimmjow, who curses everyone in sight, Ganju, who likes pigs, and Kon, that little freak is only nine years old and already is a pervert."

"How dare you speak ill of your family. Masaki, love, I need your guidance." Isshin cried and ran to Masaki's portrait leaving Kaien and Ichigo alone.

"Well come on. I doubt you want to be late for school, nerd."

"Oh shut up Kaien we can't all be natural geniuses like you. Anyway what about Karin and Yuzu? It's their first day at high school."

"They left already."

"What? Why did they go so early and why did you let them go alone?"

"Relax, Karin wanted to go early to sign up for the soccer team and Grimmjow took them."

"Grimmjow? He actually woke up early to go to school?"

"Yeah, Karin threatened to tell everyone at school about his soft spot for kittens."

Ichigo laughed, knowing Grimmjow would be mortified if anyone other than his family ever found out his dark secret.

"Now hurry up. I have no intention of getting detention on the first day of school."

--

"Hisana, what are you doing up? You should be resting."

"Rukia, I'm pregnant not sick. Now eat your breakfast, you'll need all your strength to start at a new school."

"I'll be fine, I'm not about to let any stranger bully Rukia Kuchiki."

"Don't you have a huge ego? Just don't get into any fights. You know Byakuya doesn't approve of such behavior."

"I know, I'll try to act as lady like as possible."

"Of course you will."

Startled, Rukia jumped, not having felt the presence of the person behind her.

"Ah,damn it Ulquiorra. Don't sneak up on me."

"Language Rukia."

"Ah, good morning Ulquiorra. Have a seat. I'll get your breakfast."

"Thank you Hisana."

"Are you excited Ulquiorra? Starting at a new school and all."

"Hn, I suppose."

"Yeah, you sure sound excited." Rukia replied after seeing Ulquiorra's impassive face.

"Kuchiki men are thought since a young age not to show emotions in public."

"Ah, Byakuya, you scared me."

"Try being more aware of your surroundings Rukia. Kuchiki are not to be caught unaware."

"Yes Byakuya."

"Leave her alone Love and come eat."

"Later, I first need to speak in private to Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra, done with his breakfast, followed Byakuya to his office.

"What did you wish to speak of Byakuya?"

"I would like for you to keep a close eye on Rukia, make sure she keeps out of trouble and that no one bothers her. I'm counting on you to keep her safe. Who knows how dangerous that school is. I'm still uncomfortable letting you two go there."

"I'll do my best cousin."

"Good. Now get going you both still need to get your schedules."

After making their way back to the girls, Ulquiorra and Rukia bid their goodbyes to Byakuya and Hisana and made their way to school.

"Well come on Love, you still need to eat after all your also starting at a new college."

"Humph, you're right Hisana, I am hungry." Byakuya replied, closing the distance between his wife and him, kissing his way down her neck and stopping at the junction of her neck and shoulder to place a love bite. "You look delectable." He was fully enjoying the sight of his wife whom was clad in a very short, very sexy, silky, black night gown.

"Ah, Byakuya, Love, I thought you said that Kuchiki men aren't suppose to show emotions." Hisana muttered, hardly able to form complete sentences when her husband was so intently trying to make her lose her mind.

"I suppose you're an exception."

--

"Get up you lazy ass of a brother, it's already late."

"Shut up Jinta." Groaned Renji, head still hidden under his pillow.

"Damn it first you mooch off me and now you're making me late to my first day of high school. You're such a shitty brother."

Jinta, knowing Renji wouldn't get up without force, grabbed his bat and swung it towards his brother's legs.

"Fuck, what's your problem? That hurt you little brat." Renji rose from his bed to rub his damaged legs.

"About time you got up. Now hurry your ass up moocher."

"Stop calling me moocher. The only damn reason you got a job with Urahara was to be close to his adopted daughter, Ururu, though I don't see why you bother since the only thing you do to get her attention is to pull on her pigtails."

"Oh yeah, well at least I'm doing something unlike you who can't even talk right when you're around Tatsuki."

"Shut up, she's only a friend."

"Yeah, that's why you blush like a girl when ever you see her."

"Shut up, let's go to school."

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist, moocher."

"Shut up."

--

Well that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think by reviewing. Remember more reviews mean more updates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay. Took me a while, but I'm back. I will finish the story, don't you worry.**

--

First day

--

The smell of freshly cut grass reached Karin's nose as she stood in the pitch where the soccer tryouts was been held. Excitement coursed through her veins pumping her to do her best.

"Okay students, we will now begin the tryouts. There are only three openings for the varsity team so do your best. Now..."

"Excuse me coach are the tryouts still going."

"Yes they are, but I don't think you're making a very good impression by coming late." responded Coach Hisagi.

"I apologize. I just transferred here and I was told it was mandatory to join a club or sport." explained Ulquiorra.

"Oh, alright then. Now everyone lets begin." Hisagi worked them like dogs. He first made them run around the field for ten laps, do two-hundred crunches and one-hundred-fifty squats to test their endurance. Then he tested their skills in the game. He viewed their ability and strength to kick by having them do shootouts. He then placed the students in two teams and had them face off to evaluate their abilities as a group. This also helped to determine if the student was a team player or not. He surveyed their control over the ball by being able to keep running to the goal post and still dodge incoming players.

"Alright everyone I made my decision, the people I call out will benefit the team, the three new players added to the soccer varsity team are Ashido Kano, Ulquiorra Kuchiki and Karin Kurosaki. Congratulations! For the rest of you try next year. Practice begins tomorrow after-school. You will receive your jerseys there. Don't be late." announced Hisagi before making his way to the school.

Karin ran to the back of the school where she left Grimmjow intent on giving him the news. She found him purring, sound asleep on the bench. Though she hated to wake him, she was to hype to patiently wait until he wakes up.

"Grimmjow wake up, come on wake up!"

"Ugh, it's too fucking early for this shit. What do you want brat?" Grimmjow rubbed his eye trying to rid himself of any traces of his nap.

"I made varsity. I'm on the team." Karin was usually not an over-exuberant person, but when it came to soccer, she could not help, but feel exhilarated.

"Well no shit. You've been playing soccer right after you took your first step and you also have your brothers and me to practice with." Though the wording was a bit crude, Karin understood that was his way of telling her that he had confidence of her making the team.

"Thanks Grimm. I'm going to take a quick shower in the lockers. You should head to class, they start in about ten minutes." Karin told her cousin before sprinting to the girls locker room.

"Oi, don't boss me around brat."

--

"Hello Kurosaki-kun."

"Inoue, hey how have you've been?" Ichigo turned to the orange-brown haired girl nodding to her companion and his friend, Tatsuki, who simply nodded back.

"Oh, I'm fine." a blushing Orihime answered. She felt butterflies in her stomach from been at such a close proximity to her crush.

"Ichigoooo! It's been far too long." bellowed Keigo who walked alongside Mizuiro.

"No, it hasn't. We hanged out all summer."

"You wound me Ichigo." Keigo's sobbing was neglected by his friends who were accustomed to his dramatics. Ichigo then spotted Renji and waved him over.

"You're kind of early Pineapple."

"Shut it Carrot-top. My brother didn't want to be late to his first day of high-school. Damn brat hit me with his baseball bat to wake me up." said Renji before yawning.

"Hey Renji."

"Ah, oh umm, hey ah. hey Arisawa-san." stuttered Renji whose face seemed to match his red locks.

"Arisawa-san? What's with the formalities Renji?" a confused Tatsuki asked.

"Ah, umm sorry. It's just too early you know." Tatsuki nodded letting go her friends bizarre behavior.

"I better go. I got Kurotsuchi-sensei first period and you know how strict he is." Tatsuki waved goodbye and made her way to chemistry class. Kurotsuchi-sensei tended to give out detentions if the students were not already seated before the first bell rang.

"First bell should be ringing soon. We should all head in." Ichigo and the rest walked to their respective classes awaiting the lectures to come.

--

'_Damn it, I'm lost._' Rukia in a leisurely manner walked the halls of Karakura high trying to find her class. '_Ugh, this skirt is too damn short. Whoever decided on this uniform is most definitely a freaking pervert and what the hell is up with the huge ass bow in the front. I look like a damn puppy._' Lost in thought she forgot to be aware of her surroundings and bumped into someone which made her lose her balance and fell butt first to the tile ground.

"Ouch, that hurt." She rubbed her sore bottom attempting to subdue her pain.

"Sorry about that. Let me help you." Rukia grasped the hand that was offered to her and let her eyes roam up to gaze at the face of her helper and felt herself gasp upon setting her sight on the gorgeous eyes fixed on the handsome man standing before her. '_He's gorgeous._'

"You shouldn't apologize. I was the one that bumped into you. I'm sorry." said Rukia after been set upright and then hurriedly bowed.

"Ha, you're cute. You're new right, I don't remember ever seeing such a cute face around here before. Name's Kaien Kurosaki. If you need anything just tell me and I'll happily point you in the right direction." he then gave her that smile that had girls all over town feeling as though they had died and gone to heaven.

Rukia blushed, not accustomed to having boys flirt so openly with her. '_If Ulquiorra or Byakuya saw him they'll pound his face to the ground._' "Ah, well since you offered, could you tell me where to go, I'm a bit lost." '_Actually I'm completely lost, but I better not let him think I'm a complete idiot._'

"Oh, well then please let me escort you to your class." Kaien bowed and once again offered her his hand which Rukia gladly accepted.

"Lead the way."

--

'_Fuck. It's too early._' Grimmjow in a slow pace went to class. '_Teacher is probably going to have a fucking heart attack when he sees I'm actually on time to class._' He walked into class and to his surprise found someone sitting in the back seat next to the window, his favorite spot in class. '_Huh, he's freaking pale and his hair looks all comb. What a sap. Don't think I've ever seen him before. I'll just have to use the old Grimmjow charm and scare him off._' He approached the pale student whose attention was focused on the other side of the window.

"Hey." hollered Grimmjow. The student did not face him, but the eyes on his apathetic face did move to look at him. '_Fucking idiot didn't even jump._'

"Oi, you're in my seat." Grimmjow said giving him a fierce look.

"Oh, I wasn't aware there were sitting arrangements." the student calmly replied still not moving from his position.

"There aren't, but this is my spot."

"How can this be your spot if there are no sitting arrangements?"

"It just is. Now move your ass or I'll move it for you."

"Such unrefined language. Don't you have any sense of decorum?"

"I ain't got the time for it. Now move fancy ass."

"My name is Ulquiorra do try to remember, though I doubt trash like you could do such a simple task." Ulquiorra deciding the conversation was over once again focused on the school's outside grounds.

"You fucking little shit. What did you call me?" Grimmjow in his rage grabbed a fistful of Ulquiorra's uniform shirt and raised him from the seat.

"Let me go, Trash." Ulquiorra's sharp gaze met Grimmjow's narrowed eyes. Piqued, Grimmjow threw a well aimed punched to Ulquiorra's face and in return received a painful kick to his stomach which made him break his hold on Ulquiorra's shirt. Not missing a beat Ulquiorra send a punch to Grimmjow's unguarded face, knocking him backward in the process. After regaining his footing Grimmjow barreled to Ulquiorra and tried to punch him in the gut, but was blocked. Seeing red, he rammed into Ulquiorra sending them both plunging to the ground. The back of Ulquiorra's head slammed into the ground making him see black for a few seconds. Grimmjow however, did not feel that much pain. He opened his eyes to see what cushioned his fall and was mortified to see Ulquiorra laying completely underneath him in a very compromising position. His pelvic area was in complete contact with that of Ulquiorra's. He raised himself by the arms to move away, but his stirring made Ulquiorra open his eyes. Grimmjow found that he could not tear his eyes away from Ulquiorra's emerald gemstones. They were a magnificent green, shinning to their fullest in the well -lighted classroom and they contrasted nicely with his raven hair.

"Could you move? Your gigantic structure is crushing me." Ulquiorra's voice managed to break Grimmjow's spellbound gaze on him.

"What? Oh ah, yeah." Grimmjow quickly removed himself from Ulquiorra and promptly left the classroom.

'_Huh, that's odd. I thought he would continue to fight me._' Ulquiorra straightened out his clothes and hair which looked a bit tousled after the tussle. He then sat back in 'Grimmjow's spot' and tried to pay no heed to the pain at the back of his head.

Grimmjow hastily jogged through the halls, his mind at a lost. '_What the fuck was that? Why was I ogling that vain asshole? The fucking imbecile probably did something to me. Damn fucker, making me stare at his eyes like a fucking dumb-ass. I should kick his sorry ass and make him apologize. Calling me trash. Who the fuck does he think he is?_'

Briiiiiiing

'_Fucking shit, that's the bell. So much for being early._'


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so terribly sorry. I've had a lot to deal with for over a year. I was handling horrible jobs and even more horrible bosses and then I had to go under the knife which took a lot out of me. Enough with excuses though. The chapter is short cause I'm getting back into the hang of everything so please bear with it and be patient with me. **

**Oh and I don't own anything, so don't sue.**

--

"Well hello there handsome! Looking for a good time?"

"Pardon?" Byakuya raised a brow at the well endowed blonde female invading his personal space whom was abruptly pushed away by a long purple haired 'man' in a flowing skirt.

"No way Matsumoto, Big Boy here probably wants something a bit more hard to the touch, ain't that right, Beautiful? By the way the name's Charlotte Cuuhlhourne but, you can call me anything you want."

"As you can see," Byakuya said as he raised a single ringed hand, "I am married. To a woman."

"The good one's always are." Pouted Cuuhlhourne as he and Matsumoto sat next to the irritated man in the university's cafeteria. "So lets chat. What's your name, address, phone number?"

"I would rather be left alone."

"You now for an elite you're rather rude, Kuchiki." Byakuya turned to the sound of the rough voice to find himself facing a wild, dark haired, tattooed woman . The woman was accompanied by two males.

"So this is the heir to the Kuchiki Corporation, interesting." said the male with the long hair and huge smile.

"I'm Kukaku and this two are Stark and Nnoitra," introduced the tattooed woman, "and you've already met Charlotte and Matsumoto. Charlotte here will probably try to jump you but, Matsumoto is just teasing, she's already in-love with our creepy Gin."

"Hey I am not in-love with him. That jerk doesn't know how to properly treat a woman."

"I really could care less about your personal lives so why don't I just leave you all to your little gathering." Byakuya stood up ready to leave but, was held from doing so by a hand gripping his wrist. Said hand belonged to Kukaku.

"Now, now don't be mean we all just want to be friends right guys?"

"Right." Everyone nodded and huddled closer to Byakuya, except Stark, who had fallen asleep on the table.

--

"Well little lady, this is where I bid you goodbye but, before I leave may I have the honor of knowing your name?"

"Rukia Kuchiki" answered Rukia after giggling. On the walk to her classroom Kaien had kept flirting with her. 'He's a real charmer alright.'

"Rukia huh, what a lovely name. Well Rukia I hope you have a good first day in school." Kaien took her hand and kissed it before walking away.

Rukia took a few deep breaths to lose the red hue in her cheeks before entering the classroom. As she stepped inside most of the students turned to face her. 'Don't they know it's rude to stare.' She walked to the teacher and handed in a few papers.

"Oh you just transferred here I see, well I'm Amagai, your history teacher. Class this is Rukia Kuchiki she just transferred here so be nice to her."

"Pleased to meet all of you." Rukia bowed and smiled sweetly at her classmates. 'Put on the charm.' Some of the boys whistled at her while most girls threw her a friendly smile.

"Kuchiki you can sit next to Kurosaki, he's the one with the orange hair, can't miss him." Rukia saw the orange top and walked to the desk next to him.

"Hello Kurosaki looks like I'm your desk-mate." Kurosaki turned to her and nodded with a frown on his face. 'Not very sociable is he?' Rukia then sat at her desk and pretended to focus on Amagai's lesson. Ten minutes into the lesson and she grew bored so she started to doodle on her notebook. She was then disrupted from her drawing by a poke on her back.

"Hi, I'm Keigo. What you doing?"

"Oh hello. Um I'm drawing Chappy."

"Chappy huh, Ichigo hates him, right Ichigo?" Ichigo turned to look at Keigo and then at Rukia's notebook before his brows lowered further down.

"I can't hate something that doesn't exist, I just think he's creepy as hell."

"Creepy, how dare you insult Chappy you stupid boy?" Screeched Rukia as she threw a pink mechanical pencil at Ichigo.

"Hey don't throw your things at me midget." Ichigo yelled.

"Kurosaki, Kuchiki is there a problem?" Amagai asked as he looked strernly at the two students who inturrepted his lesson.

"I'm sorry sensei, It just that Kurosaki insulted me by calling me a midget." said Rukia in a hushed voice as she shyly lowered her head.

"Kurosaki refrain from calling Kuchiki names or you will receive a detention, understood."

"Yes sensei." Ichigo replied.

'Damn midget you got me in trouble.' thought Ichigo as he looked at Rukia who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't mess with Chappy." whispered Rukia.


End file.
